the ivory tower
by astroprojection
Summary: no once upon a times and no happily ever afters.;; OLETTE;; ROXASOLETTE;;


_Title;_ the ivory tower  
_Authoress;_ Blooming Flowers  
_Rating;_ uhm. Probably like G or K. Nothing bad in it.  
_Pairing; _Olette-centric (Rox_ette_)  
_Characters; _Olette, Twilight Town Kids  
_Summary; _No once upon a times and no happily ever afters.  
_Disclaimer;_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts I, CoM, II, or anything else of that sort. It is all owned by Square Enix and all others who helped create the games.  
_Author Notes;_ This is long overdue guys, and I know it. I just got inspiration today while reading a Fairy Tale to my brother. So yeah, this was just written on a whim, like most of my stuff is. Sorry that this is extremely long, but it just didn't want to end.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )  
**

Everybody thinks that all fairy tales start out with the classic "once upon a time" and that every fairy tale has princes, and princesses. Dragons and knights. Swords and magic.

But they don't know how wrong they are.

Never once in her fairy tale did she ever mutter "once upon a time" or talk abut princes rescuing princesses from dragons.

Maybe that's just because it's _Olette's_ fairy tale and not somebody else's. Her stories always had strong willed princesses who helped save kingdoms and princes. Not even a fluttering notion of true love. Or love, at all.

Her boys always wonder why her fairy tales were so unlike those in the books that she makes them read, or the ones the other girls tell. Her responses always contain that they are run of the mill, hers are unique.

The princess of heart fights along side her princes. Not just standing on the side lines, watching and waiting. Just hoping for them to be all right.

And plus, Olette was never living a fairy tale life. So she would always twist the stories to make them work, and base them around what her mother told her women should be like. Strong and independent.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

Her stories went on like that for some time.

She told stories to her boys, stories of princesses who could fight dragons, and of princes who needed rescuing.

Her boys still never understood completely why her fairy tales were so different from the other girl's. They just stopped trying to figure it out years earlier, because they knew that it was Olette and they would never understand why she was who she was.

Her stories always were the same, never staring with "once upon a time" and never ending with "happily ever after."

Olette's stories rarely ended happily. Sure the princess saved the prince, but after that. There was no riding off into the sunset, no defeating the evil stepmother.

Nothing. Nada. Zip.

She didn't think that everybody had that sort of ending, so she didn't add it in. She never changed it.

Because that was who she was.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

And her stories went on like that. It was an unwritten rule, her stories never followed a different format.

No once upon a times and no happily ever afters.

No princes saving princesses, only princesses saving princes.

It was her unwritten rule, nothing ever changed. And, they all figured, that nothing ever would.

That was, until _he_ went missing.

Life went on after he was gone. Her story format ever unchanging.

No once upon a times and no happily ever afters.

No princes saving princesses, only princesses saving princes.

Nobody realized that something was missing. She never did and neither did her boys. Until, one day, when she noticed how the usual spot seemed emptier than it had before.

And she found herself always buying one extra sea salt ice-cream, or one extra ticket to a school dance. She just, didn't know why.

But her stories were still unchanging. (_no happily ever after, no once upon a time. princes never saved princesses, princesses saved princes_.)

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

And one day, just one plain, old, ho-hum day, memories came flooding back to her. Memories, she hadn't even known she had lost.

Memories of a boy with blond, spiky hair. Memories of days when she had had three boys and not just two. And memories, of her realizing that she might have actually loved the boy with spiky, blond hair. The one with the skateboard, the one who won the struggle tournament. And the one that defended her when Seifer and the Disciplinary Committee were around.

And now she was waiting, and hoping, and wishing that he would come back. Just like those fairy tales she never told.

The ones that always began with once upon a time and ended with happily ever after.

The ones were the princes always saved the princesses, and the princesses never saved the princes.

She never had liked those happy little fairy tales, the ones were the girls are pathetic and are just waiting around and hoping that someday their prince will come.

Now, she was becoming one of those girls.

Especially in her fairy tales. Yes, she still forced her boys to sit and listen to her stories. Usually only on Tuesdays, because every Tuesday they got rain. Nobody knew why, it was just one of those Twilight Town things.

Her boys noticed a drastic change in her stories. The princesses now were being saved by princes, never the other way around. They all began with once upon a time and ended with happily ever after.

Now that unwritten rule had been broken. But all rules were meant to be broken.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

She was waiting, just like the princesses in her fairy tales now did, for the blond boy to come back.

Her boys never knew that something had gone missing (_was taken_), they just chalked her sudden change of format up to puberty and her just being herself.

She was forced to wait, and wait, and wait. Just hoping and dreaming and wishing that he would return. That the blond, blue eyed boy would return.

Just like the princesses that she despised in those fairy tales she never told. Or, more correctly, the fairy tales she had never told up until now.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

The years passed, and she waited. Like a princess stuck in a tower, hoping that someday her prince would come.

And she always gagged at the thought. She was turning into the type of princess she despised. The ones always waiting and never acting. The ones in the stories that began with once upon a time and ended with happily ever after.

But still, she kept waiting and she hoped (no, she _knew_) that someday her blond haired prince would return.

So she kept telling stories with the classic format (_once upon a time. happily ever after. prince saves princess_) and never in her own (_no once upon a time. no happily ever after. princess saves prince_). And it was all because of him.

Her boys never really cared about the sudden change in her stories. They cared at first, but then they were just happy that she was like a relatively normal teenage girl who was telling fairy tales.

So she kept waiting, locked in the ivory tower, hoping that maybe, just maybe, someday her prince would come.

Oh, how she hated herself for turning into this. The one thing she hated, she was becoming. She couldn't stand it.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

So the years still passed, and life went on.

She still told her stories to her boys. She still hoped that someday her lost boy would return.

Or, she was still hoping that her love would return. Because, she realized that, she had always loved the third boy in their gang, the one that went missing.

The one that only she remembered.

So she waited, locked in that ivory tower that always popped up in her fairy tales, now.

And she was starting to lose hope on him returning, on things going back to normal.

Her ivory tower was crumbling, and she was falling. Her hopes of him returning were beginning to shatter, and crumble, into a million pieces. Just like her ivory tower.

And just when she was starting to lose hope, and was just going to let her ivory tower crumble. He returned.

He saved her ivory tower from falling and crumbling. The ivory tower that she hated, ever-so-much. The ivory tower that was her hopes that he would return.

Her love had returned, she had never been happier.

He was her prince, her knight in shining armor. He had saved her from being locked in that ivory tower. The crumbling ivory tower.

**( &¬ a once upon a time )**

Her stories never were the same after he had returned. They never were the same even, after he had left.

In that time she spent in that ivory tower that was everything she hated, and everything she hoped for.

She realized that, not all stories that start with once upon a time and end with happily ever after, have to have the prince saving the princess. Or even the stories without the once upon a time and the happily ever after needed the princess to save the prince.

Her stories were a mix of everything. Some stories had happy endings, others did. Princesses sometimes saved princes, and princes sometimes saved princesses.

Though, most now had happy endings. That might have had something to do with the return of her love (formerly called: the blond haired boy).

But, we will never really know. Because, like her boys say: you can never fully understand her mind.

And that ivory tower of her own creation, her prison and hopes, still stands strong. Holding all of her hopes and dreams for the future. But, that my dears is another story.

**( &&but a happily ever after )  
**-_The End._**  
**

_Notes;_ Okay, I really didn't like how this ended. Or really like this in general. But that is just my opinion.

If you want to you can: **R****EAD **_**&& **_**R****EVIEW**. But you don't have to. (:


End file.
